1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to detection technology, and particularly to a server and method for detecting a pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing utilization of pipelines as a medium for transporting fluid (e.g., gas), all kinds of accidents may happen to the pipelines, such as a gas leak. The accidents may cause a serious waste of resources and safety problems. Currently, pipeline detection depends on manual operation. For example, an engineer may walk along a pipeline to inspect the pipeline. However, the method may be time consuming or imprecise.